parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Grouper/Shrek:The Whole Story
Shrek is a 2001 American computer-animated comedy-drama adventure film produced by PDI/DreamWorks And distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. It was directed by Andrew Adamson And Vicky Jenson from a story by William Steig. The film was starting a series with 3 sequels, Shrek 2, Shrek 3:The Third And Shrek 4:Forever After. Cast *Shrek - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) *Donkey - Elliot (Open Season) *Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) *Fiona (Ogre) - Dusty (Bubble Guppies) *Lord Farquaad - Mr. Chairman (Looney Tunes:Back In Action) *Dragon - Mooma Dinosaur (Ice Age 3:Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Gingy - Spike (My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic) *Pinocchio - Gumball (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *The 3 Blind Mouse - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca And Panchito (The 3 Caballeros) *The 3 Little Pigs - Vector The Crocodile, Espio The Chameleon And Charmy Bee (Sonic X) *The Big Bad Wolf - Sonic The Werehog (The Night Of Werehog) *Magic Mirror - Mephiles The Dark (Sonic) *Villagers - Angry People (The Spectacular Spider-Man) And Knights (The Sword In The Stone) *Captain Of The Guards - Sir Kay (The Sword In The Stone) *Old Lady With Donkey - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Mr. Geppetto - Maurice (Beauty And The Beast) *The 7 Dwarves - Banana Joe, Tobias, Alan, Ocho, Bobert And The Eggheads (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *The 3 Bears - Baloo (The Jungle Book), Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) And Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) *Peter Pan - Christopher Robin (Winnie The Pooh) *Tinkerbell - Tinkerbell (Disney) *Thelonious - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Farquhar Mascot - Nonny (Bubble Guppies) *Lady In The Audience - Cream The Rabbit (Sonic X) *Bird - Tweedy (The Looney Tunes Show) *Robin Hood - Sinbad (Sinbad:Legend Of The Seven Seas) *Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess And The Frog) *Snake - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Minister Church - Mayor (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Red Riding Hood - Penny (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *The Little Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Messenger - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Queen Lillian - Elsa (Frozen) *King Harold - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Chef - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *Fairy Godmother - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Furniture - Furniture (Beauty And The Beast) *Puppy - Bubble Puppy (Bubble Guppies) *Prince Charming - Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3:The Escape Clause) *Drive Thru Lady - Molly (Sonic X) *Female Frog - Frog Tiana (The Princess And The Frog) *Doris - The Robber (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Puss In Boots - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Front Desk Worker - Benson (Regular Show) *The 3 Barn Girls - The 3 Barn Girls (Beauty And The Beast) *Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Donkey (Horse) - Sven (Frozen) *Fancy Man - Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Fancy Boy - Young Sonic (Sonic) *Announcer - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hansel And Gretel - Linus And Sally (Charlie Brown) *Tom Thumb And Thumbelina - Bernard And Bianca (The Rescuers) *Knights - Knights (Robin Hood) *Muffin Man - Tony (Lady And The Tramp) *The Giant Gingy - Rudy (Ice Age 3:Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *The Frog Prince - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) *Dronkeys - Eggbert, Shelly And Yolko (Ice Age 3:Dawn Of The Dinosaurs) *Fiddlesworth - Clopin (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *The 2 Stepsisters - Anastasia & Drizella (Cinderella) *Rumplestiltskin - Randall (Monsters, Inc.) *Evil Trees - Card Soldiers (Alice In Wonderland) *Cyclops - Sheriff Of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Mabel - Cruella Del Vil (101 Dalmatians) *The Headless Horseman - Jason (Friday The 13TH) *Captain Hook - Sir Francis Haddock (The Adventures Of Tintin) *Puppet Master - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Evil Queen - Evil Queen (Disney) *Viking - Gobber (How To Train Your Dragon) *Cheerleaders - Cosmo (Sonic X) *Hippy - Jet The Hawk (Sonic) *Nerd 1 - Tails The Fox (Sonic X) *Nerd 2 - idaho (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Gwen - Carmen (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Lancelot - Duncan (Total Drama Island) *School Guard - Chris McClain (Total Drama Island) *Mascots - Mordecai And Rigby (Regular Show) *Tour Guide - Margaret (Regular Show) *Arthur "Artie" Pendragon - Victor (Corpse Bride) *Snow White - Ella (Ella Enchanted) *Cinderella - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Rapunzel - Belle (Beauty And The Beast) *Sleeping Beauty - Leslie (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Merlin - Merlin (The Sword In The Stone) *Ogre Triplets (Fergus, Farkle And Felicia) - Baby Darwin, Baby Freedy And Baby Carly (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Rumplestiltskin - Slaw (Open Season) *Fifi - Big Duck *Angry Boy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Angry Boy's Father - Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) *Little Girl on Tour - Candace Gertrude Flynn (Phineas And Ferb) And Toon Town (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Taran - SpongeBob Squarepants *Priest - Minister Church *The Witches - The Trix (Winx Club) *Brogan The Ogre - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Cookie The Ogre - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Gretched The Ogre - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Pied Piper - Scourge The Hedgehog (Sonic) Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs